Different- Accepting Characters
by TheHandWeWereDealt
Summary: "Y-y-you're an angel." I turned to the girl. "And so are you."The girl and boy nodded, as if this was usual, people seeing their pure white wings, their angelic faces and voices, their true form.I suddenly realized something and turned around, to the boy I THOUGHT I knew. THOUGHT being the key word."I trusted you." I could hear my voice crack. "I trusted you with my life, and you-
1. Chapter 1

**So, basically, the summary under the title was an excerpt. It was in Nina's POV. But, I need some characters in order for me to complete the story. Sorry I kind of tricked you...will you stay to admit a character?**

**If yes...thank you! If no...whatever. I said sorry.**

Anyway, I need-

1 Angel-Boy(OPEN)

2 Demons- Boy(OPEN) Girl(OPEN)

3 Demigods-1 Girl(OPEN) 2 Boys(OPEN)

1 Faerie-1 Girl(OPEN)

**AN/If you don't want to be any of these, I will accept two werewolves. And, depending on what you are, you will need to-you know what? I'll just do an example for all of them.**

Here's the form, and my character.

**CHARACTER PROFILE: (This is my character, but the form should look like how I make mine.)**

**First Name:** Heaven

**Fake Last Name (Only for Angels, Demons, and Faeries)/Real Last Name:** Johnson

**Fake Age/Age:** 16

**Real Age:** 192,530

**Appearance:** Mocha colored skin, chocolate brown eyes that change from brown to blue to green, and over again. Very small, is short for her Earth age, and is coke bottle shape.

**Occupation (Angel, Demon, Faerie,Demigod):** Angel

**Personality:** witty, sweet, caring, intelligent, wise, friendly, rebellious (On Earth), loyal, strong

**History:** Heaven is an Angel, born 192,530 years ago. She never used to be an Angel, though. God made her an Angel because of the good she did in her life, even though all of the bad people did to her. She was hurt, physically and mentally, by her parents, and bullied by the town every day because she was accused of being a witch. Finally, when she was asleep one night, the village burned down the house, with her inside of it. Her family was exiled from the town.

**Wings:** Pure White, but sometimes look like gold or silver, depending on how she feels, and the lighting.

**Wears:** White, with colorful accents, most of the time

**Powers:** Flying, transporting, can make you forget things, photographic memory

**Good or Bad:** Good

**Friends:** Mostly everyone, except for the demons.

**Enemies:** Demons

**This is the demon form-**

**Name:**

**Fake Age:**

**Real Age:**

**Human Appearance:**

**Demon Appearance:**

**Occupation:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Wears:**

**Powers:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**The Faerie Form-**

**Name:**

**Fake Last Name:**

**Fake Age:**

**Real Age:**

**Occupation:**

**Human Appearance:**

**Faerie Appearance:**

**Element of Power(Earth Faerie, Water Faerie, Light Faerie, Fire Faerie, etc.):**

**Powers:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Wears:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**The Demigod Form-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Immortal Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Powers:**

**Wears:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**The Werewolf Form-**

**Name:**

**Fake Age:**

**Real Age:**

**Human Appearance:**

**Wolf Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Wears:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**OK! So, spots are limited, and the sooner those spots are filled, the sooner I can begin! BYE!**

**Yours Truly and All That Jazz,**

**The Hand We Were Dealt**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Dum Dum, these are ORIGINAL characters. Not characters from the TV show. Ok? ANYWAY, I REALLY need characters, because I CAN NOT make so many by myself. It can be a replica of ANYONE.

EVEN YOURSELF!

So, please, pLEASE, PLEASE, make one! Or even two!

I'll accept even three!


	3. Chapter 3

**SO! I have recieved a whole bunch of characters in my opinion (especially demons), but only a few will actually make it in. If you didn't get picked, sorry, but there are a TON of spots still open! And, didn't I say that I'll accept werewolves? **

2 Angels-Boy(Gavin Carol by Doodle Dee Bop Bop) Girl(Heaven Johnon, made by Me)

2 Demons- Boy(Daemon Hills by HOAFANATIC838) Girl(Jin Akuma, sent to me in a PM, by HoAMR)

3 Demigods-1 Girl(Sophia Rose Mitchell, sent to me in a PM by hbhs12) 2 Boys(OPEN)

1 Faerie-1 Girl(OPEN)

**Ok, so, sorry if your chrcter didn't make it, but...yeah. If your chrcter didn't make it, then there are still spots left! The character profiles will be below.**

**To Doodle Dee Bop Bop: I accepted him, but I need more detail, becuse if nother boy angel comes along, I might put it in your place, so, please send me more detail in PM. No hard feelings?**

**To HOAFNATIC838: Sorry, but the twin was just too much like him for me. **

**NOW for the character profiles:**

**First Name:** Heaven

**Fake Last Name (Only for Angels, Demons, and Faeries)/Real Last Name:** Johnson

**Fake Age/Age:** 16

**Real Age:** 192,530

**Appearance:** Mocha colored skin, chocolate brown eyes that change from brown to blue to green, and over again. Very small, is short for her Earth age, and is coke bottle shape.

**Occupation (Angel, Demon, Faerie,Demigod):** Angel

**Personality:** witty, sweet, caring, intelligent, wise, friendly, rebellious (On Earth), loyal, strong

**History:** Heaven is an Angel, born 192,530 years ago. She never used to be an Angel, though. God made her an Angel because of the good she did in her life, even though all of the bad people did to her. She was hurt, physically and mentally, by her parents, and bullied by the town every day because she was accused of being a witch. Finally, when she was asleep one night, the village burned down the house, with her inside of it. Her family was exiled from the town.

**Wings:** Pure White, but sometimes look like gold or silver, depending on how she feels, and the lighting.

**Wears:** White, with colorful accents, most of the time

**Powers:** Flying, transporting, can make you forget things, photographic memory

**Good or Bad:** Good

**Friends:** Mostly everyone, except for the demons.

**Enemies:** Demons

Name- Gavreel 'Gavin'  
Fake last name- Carol  
Fake age- 16  
Real Age- 122  
Appearance- pale, white skin, charming smile, dark blue eyes that seem endless, small freckles on his cheeks, tousled light brown hair  
Occupation- Angel  
Personality- Childish, innocent, lovable, kind, accepting, perfectionist  
History- When he was a child, his mother father died, and he was very close to dying, but was saved, and touched, by an angel instead, so that he could guide his sister through her life, and others too.  
Wings- Golden White, specks of silver  
Wears- Beat up leather jacket, and Regular jeans and tee shirts. In angel form he wears stereotypicel angel boy clothes  
Powers- The power to read minds, and he's telekinetic  
Good/Bad- Good  
Friends- Angels, those who are good  
Enemies- Demons, those who are bad.

Name: Daemon Hills  
Fake Age: 18  
Real Age: 198 362  
Human Appearance: Black spiky hair, white skin, a strong and muscular build, 6 feet tall and dark brown eyes.  
Demon Appearance: red skin, has goat legs, demon wings, fangs, sharp nails, red eyes and a long, snake-like tongue.  
Occupation: In the underworld, he's a cruel guard in the underworld prison/place where they keep their slaves but in Earth, he's a wanted criminal for stealing and assault. He and his sister are hitch hikers and nomads.  
Personality: He's rebellious, cruel and of course, devilish. Although, he has a soft spot for his twin sister. He's very protective of her. He and his sister were called in the newspapers: 'The Troublesome Twins'  
History: He and his sister caused mischief and mayhem. Where ever they would go, something would catch on fire. So when they died by a fire started by themselves, they were sent to hell. Satan favored them so he granted them a chance to walk the earth again to be one of his minions to create havoc on earth.  
Wears: Dark clothes and with studs but doesn't act goth or emo but a instead, a rebel.  
Powers: Manipulation(like if he stares right into your eyes, he can make you change your mind and make you do things), flying(when he's in his devil form) and can create a fire by just a snap of his fingers.  
Friends: His nomad friends(the other demons who chose to go through a path like him and his sister) and his twin sister.  
Enemies: everyone except his friends

Name: Sophia Rose Mitchell

Age: 16

Immortal parent: Hathor

Mortal parent: Arthur Mitchell; very unwilling to talk about Sophia's mother with her, so she doesn't actually understand who she is

Appearance: waist length golden brown ringlets, olive skin tone, chocolate brown eyes, exceptionally rosy cheeks (even without makeup)

Personality: kind and very protective of those she loves (it's the one thing that can upset/anger her), somewhat reserved, but at the same time very methodical, her innocence can fool people

History: there's always been something about that she didn't understand but it made her different and intriguing to others, has been trying to get answers about her mom from her dad for as long as she can remember

Powers: can make people happy, even if they don't want to be, very keen on relationships, can sense the danger of her loved ones, has a connection to materials (i.e. artifacts, gemstones,etc.) and learns to channel a connection with her mom when she learns more about her being Hathor

Wears: anything frilly and girly, feels most herself in pinks and reds, loves diamonds, pearls, etc. most often wears ballet flats with dresses

Friends: her one best guy friend Joel has known her since kindergarten and is almost as protective over Sophia as her dad, though he wants to be more than friends and she doesn't even notice it. She's also very good at making new friends anywhere

Enemies: none unless they say or do anything to hurt her family

Name: Jin (SHE's a girl)

Fake Last Name: Akuma

Fake Age: 16

Real Age: 126,462

Human Appearance: Chocolate brown skin that compliments her dark brown layered hair perfectly. She has golden eyes that look ever-so-innocent. She's roughly 5 ft.

Demon Appearance: She has black wings and red horns. A long pointy tail, also red. And what a demon would generally look like, y'know with sharp claws and fangs...that kind of stuff...

Occupation: Demon

Personality: She's a sadist and somewhat masochist. She's scary with a capital S. She's intimidating despite her height which to be honest, is not intimidating. Make fun of her and you'll wish you were never born. Her death glares work like a charm and she can get almost anything she wants. Love? Never heard of it. Love is the stupidest thing ever invented. Hate. Now that's more like it. She's smart and witty, can work her way though practically any problem. She's the devil in disguise, those golden eyes are masters of deception.

History: Her dad died when she was young and her mother abused her then left her to rot at age 5. Ever since then, her life has been nothing but a pain in the arse and she became rebelious and evil. She had an older brother, but he ran away when their mom started abusing her (She didn't know, but he ran away because he couldn't stand seeing her in pain and him just standing there not being able to protect her). She became a demon. She's given up on finding her brother, but there's a tiny spark of hope in her that still wants to find him, but that's all in the past now...or is it...?

Wears: Red and/or Black. Not just any red, BLOOD RED.

Powers: Mind reading, mind control, flying and deception

Friends: Anyone who is cruel and rebellious.

Enemies: Those weak goody-two-shoes brats that call themselves faeries and angels

**SO, that's all, for now. PLESE put in more characters. And, so, so, sorry if you didn't get in! I had a lot to choose from!**

**-Dealt**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI EVERYONE! I LIKE FRENCH FRIES! I also like chocolate, but that's not the point. Here's the updated list:**

2 Angels-Boy(Gavin Carol by Doodle Dee Bop Bop) Girl(Heaven Johnon, made by Me)

2 Demons- Boy(Daemon Hills by HOAFANATIC838) Girl(Jin Akuma, sent to me in a PM, by HoAMR)

3 Demigods-1 Girl(Sophia Rose Mitchell, sent to me in a PM by hbhs12) 2 Boys(OPEN)

1 Faerie-1 Girl(Aqua White by HOAFANATIC838)

**This is Aqua's profile:**

Name: Aqua  
Fake last name: White  
Fake Age: 17  
Real Age: 17, 000  
Occupation: Water/Ice faerie  
Human Appearance: Golden blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, fair white skin and 6 feet tall  
Faerie Appearance: Light blonde hair that's close to white, icy blue eyes and pale skin  
Element of Power: Water  
Powers: can turn into water to blend into the sea, can summon water and ice faster than any other water faerie can because she practiced this power over the years, can turn water into ice or vice versa, can cause tsunamis, floods, whirlpools and anything else that has something to do with water and ice. Can also heal and summon the water from the fountain of youth, that's why she stays young.  
Personality: Acts innocent to get what she wants at times but she has a cold personality.  
History: Got her powers from her grandmother because the water faerie powers skips a generation. She doesn't like to attract attention because she doesn't want anyone to know that she has lived for over 17 000 years. Her family already died of old age and sickness before she found out how to use her powers to heal. When she first started to use her powers, the village people called her a witch and almost burnt her house down but that was the time when she learned how to turn water into ice, so she froze the fire before it got to her and left town without looking back.  
Wears: Pale blue dresses and gladiator sandals when she's in faerie form but in human form, she's a girly girl who loves the color blue and white.  
Friends: Anyone who doesn't tell her what to do, someone who doesn't mess with her and stands in her way.  
Enemies: The people who stands in her way, messes with her and tells her what to do.

**So, (wow, I start a lot of sentences with that on here!) I still need 2 boy demigods, and if I don't get them by Monday, I'll just create them myself, and put it on here if you want to see it. Yeah...I'll do that. **

**Yes, I AM still accepting werewolves, those who want to put them down instead of the two boy demigods. But, the deadline is Monday at 11:59 P.M., Eastern Time, because I live in that time zone. Got it? Good.**

**BYE! REVIEW IN THOSE OC'S PLEASE!**

**-Dealt**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! So, sadly, no one did the guy demigods, so, I'm just going to make them myself, and present them to you. Here they are:**

**_Name: Justin Keyon Davis_**

**_Age: 13_**

**_Immortal Parent: Zeus_**

**_Mortal Parent: Janine Kristen Davis_**

**_Appearance: fiery, short, cropped, red hair, emerald green eyes, cute freckles, dimples, fair skin_**

**_Personality: sneaky, immature, but can be serious considering his history, sweet, fair, funny, intelligent, loyal_**

**_History: Justin knew he was a demigod ever since he could talk, and comprehend things. When he was two, the day care called his mom to tell her that he was swinging from the decorations on the ceiling, when he was really flying. He only knew he was a demigod because Zeus stayed with him until he was 8, when Hera killed his mother in front of him, and almost killed him too, because she was jealous of Justin's mom, and how Zeus stayed, and broke his own rules, to raise his kid. So, Justin really hates Hera, an not Zeus, because he knew Zeus cared about him._**

**_Powers: Flying, zapping people with lightning, can sometimes control the weather, but it takes a lot of energy out of him, summning lightning_**

**_Wears: graphic t-shirts, jeans, jordans, adidas, and this bead necklace with a lightning bead on it, a gift from his mother_**

**_Friends: He's really close to Sophia, because when he arrived at Camp, she took him in. Also friends with Alfie and Jerome, but doesn't really talk to anyone else in the house, because of his age._**

**_Enemies: No one. He's a really lovable guy, or boy...even the demons like him, or tolerate him..._**

**_Here is the other one-_**

**_Name: Adam Kendal Moore_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Immortal Parent: Hephstaseus_**

**_Mortal Parent: Lauren Alise Moore_**

**_Appearance: Tan skin, dark black hair, startling blue, almond shaped eyes that contrast with his features, lean, has a muscular build, 6'8, basically, very tall_**

**_Personality: can be serious, adventurous, bone-headed, can be sweet when he wants too, not the brightest(major dyslexia), fun, funny, rebellious, cunning, charming_**

**_History: Adam had a good life, compared to most demigods. He had friends, was captian of the football team, his mom was alive and well, but he didn't really know about his dad. Whenever he asked his mom, she would tear up, and start mumbling, "He'll be leaving me soon. Just like he did.". Usually, his mom, was bubbly, and Adam wanted to keep her that way, so he just steered clear of the subject of his father. The day he arrived at Camp, his mom told him she had a job promotion, but that it was in China, and that they would have to go. Adam refused, so his mother took him to Camp, after she finally told him everything about who he was, and who his dad was, and she dropped him off, telling him to call, video chat, send letters, and to be safe. His mother is still alive, and is coming to England later in the story to surprise him, but he doesn't know that, so...yeah._**

**_Powers: has telekinesis(can draw anything metal to him), can control electronics by speaking, or thinking it can also summon fire, by he's not immune to it everywhere, just on his hand_**

**_Wears: beat up aviator jacket, usually wears aviator sunglasses, or keeps them close by, a white, blue, gray, or black shirt, jeans, and sneakers_**

**_Friends: Everyone, except the demons, and Aqua_**

**_Enemies: Demons, and Aqua_**

**SO! That's it. The story should be up around Thanksgiving break, the latest is December 1st. **

**And, now that I have all of my characters, I want to give a final THANKS to EVERYONE who participated. Everyone who just read this, screw you. If you're not going to post even one thing, don't read it at all. Nosey people, turn DOWN! **

**Anywho, so, everyone who sent me a characters, I BETTER be seeing some reviews from you, or I might just make your character die, and yes, I'm bribing you, but all I want is your opinion on the story, so...yeah. **

**BYE! REMEMBEREAT EVERYTHING YOU WANT, AND READ MARA, DAUGHTER OF THE NILE! GOOD BOOK IF YOU LIKE HISTORICAL FICTION! YEAH!**

**-Dealt**


End file.
